You love me ?
by ilovenifflers
Summary: Peter Parker get comforted by Tony Stark and they both harbour feelings for one and other. LEMONS INCLUDED.


Spiderman, Peter Parker, was at a barricade that he alone could not walk through. His best friend, Ned, had just ditched him. Whilst swinging around the city, he nearly crashed into three buildings due to his lack of concentration. Water filled his thoughts, as he seemingly fell into the hudson river. He threw punches, kicks and everything he could at the water but it was no use. His eyes slid shut.

Peter gasped and gulped in air, as he sat up on the grassy area near the Hudson. Metal feet were stationary next to him. Tony! A crimson face stared at Tony Stark's. "Um... Hi Mr Stark." a embarrassed Peter gulped.

"Peter stop talking. You need your air." replied a serious voice. Taking his advice, Peter sat back and looked up at the stars. Tony sat next to him and followed his lead by looking up at the stars.

"Tony, how did you know i was there ?" a quizzical Peter asked.

"Well... I put a tracker in your backpack that can also hear what you're saying. I knew you were there because i heard what Ned said. You weren't focused." a nervous reply came from Tony's lips. Peter was furious. He got up ignoring Tony's words of comfort, and swung his webs until he could no longer see him. Peter knew he loved Tony.

Tony Stark put his head in his hand. He screwed it up. He tapped his arc reactor, got comfortable in his suit and flew off to his aunt May's house. After knocking and being let in, he walked to Peter's room and knocked. The door creaked open. Floorboards creaked and groaned underneath Tony's feet, as he walked into Peter's room. He saw a broken Peter lying on his bed and sobbing. His heart immediately broke in two. As fast as he could, Tony took Peter into his arms and hugged him. Peter melted into to his touch. Tony could feel the love and care all around him. He loved Peter.

Peter qalked through the halls of Stark mansion. Tony had invited him to stay over, so as to discuss what had gone on. So they sat on the sofa, talked, watched a movie and binged on ice cream. They were in the middle of Star wars the empire strikes back, when Tony rapped his arm around Peter's waist. Peter gasped. Tony noticed and asked if he was ok. "I'm ok... Tony can i tell you something ?" A nervous Peter asked.

"Anything"

"I love you..."

"I know. I love you too. _"_ You love me ?"

"Of course. I always will and i always have." Tony replied.

Before Peter could reply, Tony took his lips in his. Sparks flew as Peter kissed back with all he had. He gasped inside of Tony's mouth as he was seemingly carried bridal style into Tony's bedroom. Both of their breathing sped up as Tony removed his t-shirt to reveal a six pack. Peter whimpered already needy. He felt hand move under his shirt, as his lover removed his shirt. Peter looked away, clearly embarrassed by his appearance. "Oh Peter... Your beautiful." Tony replied awestruck.

Peter looked at Tony and kissed him on the lips obviously confident. Tony started to remove Peter's trousers, before he looked up at his face. "Are you sure about this ? I mean i already want to marry you..." Tony nervously stated and asked.

"Yes i love you so much. I wang to marry you too. I need you." Peter's confident voice replied.

"I need you too." Tony replied in a husky voice.

Tony slowly removed his trousers, giving him a full view of Peter's white silk boxers. Just the sight of this made Tony's cock twitch in excitement. Peter, bodly sat up and removed Tony's trousers for him. Of course Peter (or Tony) had never had sex before so it was all new and rather exciting. Tony shifted until he was on top of Peter, his hands gripping the sides of Peter's white silk boxers. Gently, he pulled them down. It revealed to him a fully erect Peter. Tony growled seductively as he removed his own boxers, feelinv the urgent need to be inside of Peter. Soon both men were as naked as the day they were born. "Are you ready ?" Tony asked nervously.

"Yes." replied Peter, already quivering.

Slowlh Tony slipped inside of Peter and the both cried out in ecstasy and pleasure. Slowly he began to thrust. Peter moaned his name as he started to increase his pace. Both were starting to feel something in their stomachs build up. Peter screamed when Tony hit his prostate and Tony cried out when he felt Peter's walls clenching around him. Peter's orgasm hit him like a wave, as he came all over the bedsheets. Tony followed closely after, his sperm sqimming in Peter's ass. Both men fell asleep entertwined and content.

 _ **2 years later**_

Peter Stark gazed at the ocean. He and his new husband, Tony, had just arrived for their honeymoon. Both of them knew they wouldn't trade it for the world.


End file.
